Various electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet PCs, and the like, support wireless communication functions over networks. Such electronic devices that support wireless communication functions enable users to perform wireless communication while moving.
A subscriber identification module or ‘SIM’ card may be used in an electronic device that supports a wireless communication function. The SIM card is an integrated circuit (IC) card mounted in an electronic device that supports a wireless communication function, providing the subscriber identification module used to identify and authenticate a user. Since the SIM card stores user information, the SIM card may be variously mounted in a number of electronic devices supporting a wireless communication functions, rather than solely in the user's electronic device, allowing performance of a wireless communication function in a number of devices based on the user information.
Furthermore, since an electronic device that supports a wireless communication function tends to be smaller and lighter in order to increase portability, it may be difficult to ensure there is sufficient storage space in the electronic device. In order to solve this problem, a storage medium card that can be mounted in the electronic device to supplement the insufficient storage space of the electronic device.